villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Demona
Demona is one of the two primary antagonists of the Disney animated series, ''Gargoyles. ''She is an incredibly powerful warrior and tactician, but also possesses an extreme, though not unwarranted, hatred of mankind. She is a major player in all three of the major villain wars, though she does not appear in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains until the second war. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Pre War: Dealing with Cobra and the Quarrymen Prior to the events of the first war, Demona was hidden in the shadows, due to the Quarrymen's law to kill the Gargoyles. However, one day she could not hold herself for long and sneaks in Cobra Industries, interrupting a meeting of the Quarrymen with Cobra Industries. Adam DeCobray, the operator of the Cobra Industries, then orders his soldiers to seize the gargoyle at once. Demona, however, blasts them away with her weapon. Demona then turns her intention at Adam and tears his right part of his face, injuring him badly. She then sets the whole building on fire, hoping that it would kill Adam. Demona then flees, unknown to her that Adam survives the explonsion and takes a new personality, to which he would meet with Demona again, with that name, in the later events, Cobra Commander. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two The Woman in the Shadows Demona remains out of the opening skirmishes of the war, though she notices her partner, David Xanatos, failing to acquire the assistance of Cobra Commander. She voices some concern, only to be reassured that all went according to plan. Battle on Snake Mountain Xanatos, after introducing Demona to his new associate, Dr. Drakken, sends her to investigate Snake Mountain. While there, Demona encounters the powerful sorcerer, Skeletor. She attempts to kill him using her ray gun, but Skeletor uses shield charms to deflect her blasts. After Skeletor destroys her weapon, Demona tactically retreats. Attacking Cobra Mansion After Cobra Commander attempts an assassination upon Xanatos, Demona gives into her primal fury. Laser rifle in hand, she storms Cobra's compound while the commander talks business with his arms dealer, Destro. Demona uses the cover of smoke to take out two of Cobra's men and the sparks from a live wire to take out the other three. The Baroness steps in, shielding Cobra Commander from an attack, but ends up injured from Demona's savage assault. As Cobra and the Baroness escape, Demona is left in the room with Destro, who surprisingly lets Demona continue her attack. Demona follows Cobra to his escape chopper, only to be shot out of the air by his cane laser. Nonetheless, she survives. Seizing Power The brief encounter with Destro is not lost on Demona. The two meet again, Demona impressed with Destro's rebellious streak against Cobra, Destro impressed by Demona's skills in "espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination." The weapons dealer later suggests that Demona take command of Xanatos's alliance should anything happen to the criminal mastermind. Sure enough, Xanatos falls to the Shredder in combat; Demona thus takes control of the faction. Only one member of the faction, Anton Sevarius, truly takes to her leadership; together, the two free Thailog, a clone of the deceased hero, Goliath. Disgraced Fox, Xanatos's wife, frees him from the Shredder's clutches. After Xanatos discovers Sevarius and Demona's treachery in freeing Thailog, he expels both of them from his alliance. Demona, running low on resources, pays a visit to a mysterious salesman of magic items. Demona tries to purchase the Grimorum Aronorum, a powerful book of spells, but the salesman refuses to give it up so quickly. The two compromise; Demona will get a few select spells, and, should she use those wisely, the hooded stranger will give up the rest of the book. As Xanatos returns home, the shadowy Ebon attacks. He punches Demona, to little effect. He calls in his assistant, Shiv, to finish the job, but Demona shoots him with a laser cannon. She guns down Ebon, but her blasts have decidedly minimal effect on the shadow creature. When Ebon knocks her down yet again, Demona resorts to her new spells. Ebon is helpless as the powerful magic vaporizes him. Cursed But Demona's troubles grow more perilous. Xanatos's assistant, Owen, curses Demona to become a human by day, gargoyle by night. While she adjusts, she hires the mutant Fang, an old experiment of Sevarius, to kill the Shredder's associate, Karai. Fang fails in his mission. After getting a sense of humanity, Demona adopts the false name, "Dominique Destine," and re-approaches her old ally, Destro. He introduces her to Cobra Commander. Demona gains Cobra's trust in pledging her monetary assistance to his faction, though she notices Dr. Sevarius has joined up with Cobra's forces. All the while, she, Thailog, and Destro scheme to take Cobra down from inside out. The Battle of New York Cobra Commander summons his entire faction to destroy the Shredder, who has designed a weapon to destroy the entire universe. At the same time, Xanatos's faction attacks, with the exact same intentions. However, this does not lead to a team-up. Instead, an all-out fracas ensues. Seizing the opportunity, Demona and her team begin lashing out against Cobra's men. For her part, Demona attacks the Baroness and Doctor Mindbender. The Baroness, however, promptly strikes her with a laser disc. With Demona stunned, the Baroness plans to finish her off. But night falls, and Demona reverts to her gargoyle form. Sevarius takes the opportunity to bring in the Bio-Vipers, but Demona takes several out, all the while dodging the Baroness's laser discs. She finally picks up a laser pistol and blasts the Baroness with full force. Aftermath With the fall of the Shredder, the Baroness, and Cobra Commander himself, Demona and her allies find themselves as the dominant members of Cobra Industries. They take over the corporation, officially re-adding Sevarius to their number. Another new addition is the revived Major Bludd. Demona is now one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Easy Victory Hades and Maleficent summon Demona to help them take back the underworld from Doctor Facilier. They first have her gather a book of spells to aid them in their quest. In the process, the Evil Manta threatens Demona with a piece of coral. Unimpressed, she uses her spells to send him tumbling into an abyss. Intimidator to Intimidated Demona then pursues the Horned King, an enemy of Maleficent who survived a battle with her earlier in the war. Her goal: steal any magical weapons or spells the King might have lying around. She enters his castle armed with her spellbook, only to be attacked by the Horned King's goons. She uses her spells to destroy their weaponry, only for the Horned King himself to attack. The skeletal monster nearly knocks the spellbook out of Demona's hands. Not wanting to risk lose her chief weapon, Demona flees. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Gargoyle or Mutant? Demona seeks out the Grimorum Arcanorum, a powerful spellbook in the hands of the Brotherhood of Mutants. She infiltrates their facility and frightens away most of the mutants with a spell from the book. However, at the last moment, the leader of the faction, Mystique, reveals her trump card: the Scarlet Witch. The Scarlet Witch zaps Demona's shoulder with a dangerous spell, leading Demona to fly away. The Scarlet Witch nearly downs Demona with another spell, forcing Demona to take a few select spells and leave the rest of the book behind. Coincidental Revenge Determined to cripple Xanatos's empire from within, Demona has Xanatos's top scientist, Anton Sevarius, fake his death so that he can work for her. While lurking through Xanatos's office, Demona encounters Mystique yet again, though the mutant is in disguise. Mystique gets cocky and shows her face, leading Demona to punch her foe into a wall. Mystique offers a swift kick in return. Demona takes up her laser rifle as Mystique readies a grenade. Shooting first, Demona misses her foe. Demona instead resorts to throwing Mystique into the ground, but Mystique recovers quickly and delivers a punch to Demona's jaw. Demona turns to her last ditch weapon: the pages of the Grimorum Arcnorum. Demona casts a spell and turns Mystique into stone; victorious, Demona crushes the statue with a mace. Saved by an Enemy Demona robs a facility in order to grab equipment for Sevarius's project. In the middle of the robbery, however, she meets a massive robot intent on killing her: the Sentinel. Demona shoots it with her laser cannon, managing to slow its assault. It soon recovers and unloads its full payload of lasers, wrecking most of the building around Demona. She flees into the air, but the Sentinel pursues. Just as it is about to kill Demona, a group of Steel Clan robots controlled by Xanatos saves Demona's life. Demona resents the action, as it undermines her plan to defeat Xanatos. In the meantime, Demona hires an assassin to take out members of the MRD, the faction who sent the Sentinel after her in the first place. Defeating a Monster Xanatos, having acquired some valuable upgrades from AIM, asks a favor of Demona: eliminating MODOK, AIM's psychotic comptroller. Demona agrees, storming AIM's headquarters with her laser cannon. She lands a solid hit on MODOK before turning attention to his henchmen. While her back is turned, Modok uses his own blaster to knock Demona's rifle out of her hand. He then activates a powerful sonic weapon, stunning Demona. But the gargoyle refuses to submit; she seizes her laser cannon and fires a fatal blast of energy into MODOK's face. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery Demona.jpg Demona.png Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Immortals Category:Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Snow Queen Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Sorceress Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Mojo Jojo's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains Category:Thailog's Alliance Category:Demons Category:The Redemption Squad Category:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Major Players Category:Human Cruelty Squad Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Frollo Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Valmont and Myotismon's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains who can fly Category:Xanatos's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style) Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains